Poisonous Blood
by Strawberry-Tina
Summary: Soul disappears, leaving poor Maka wondering if their partnership was all just a big lie in the end. She lives in her cocoon for quite some time until she meets a rather annoying old lady, driving her to the decision to finally forget all about Soul! But will she manage? Also, it seems there is something else behind Soul's disappearance. Something that has to do with a scorpion...
1. Chapter 1: In which Soul is gone

_Hello, guys. Here is Chapter 1, as promised. I know that it is very similar to the first chapter of "Sweetness" but it has some major changes to it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and this story. For anyone that might be wondering about Maka's gloomy attitude in this one may rest assured, for this will change in the second chapter. Second chapter is halfway done, by the way. I hope to upload it during the next week. Until then, I hope you guys take care :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. They belong to their respectful owner. I do own, however, the story and the idea behind it._

* * *

_~Poisonous Blood~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: In which Soul is gone**

* * *

Maka's throat felt terribly dry as she tried to swallow her own saliva but found that it was kinda painful to do so. Her hands rubbed her throat in a calming manner but it didn't help to cease any of the pain. Any of the pain that was roaring in her throat as well as in her heart.  
Looking out the window, she saw the moon hanging lowly in the sky as if it was feeling her pain. That bright and frightening smirk had almost disappeared from the moon's face. It felt like he had taken it with him. Like he had taken her heart as well.

She didn't feel it at all; didn't feel the blood running through her veins. Maka lifted her hand and placed it on her chest where she could feel the feeble beating of her broken and shattered heart. She couldn't help it at all. She had tried so many times to stop the quivering tears from falling down her cheeks and onto her hand that clutched the jacket. _His_ jacket. The only thing she had dared to ask for when he went. His scent had almost vanished, being covered by her own. Maka lifted her hand once again to wipe the stupid tears off of her face. Oh, how she hated to be in this state that forced her to think of what had really happened. That forced her to think that he really disappeared. That he was really gone.

_Gone._

That word hit her as hard as a rock and a cracked sob escaped her lightly opened lips. In an instant she bit onto her lower lip and clutched the jacket even tighter - as if her life depended on it. And in some sort of way it really did. She was afraid that she might fall apart if she let go entirely. She found it was impossible to let go, even if it was the best thing to do. And it's not like Maka hadn't tried. She had tried from the very beginning, even when he had been still here. She hadn't had the courage to say what she _really_ had wanted to say.

Maka had been quiet when he had packed his suitcase. She had been quiet when her friends complained and practically screamed at her to do _anything_. She had been quiet, so she would not break his will. So she would not take his freedom from him, so she would not take his dreams away. How could she have done anything to stop him from leaving if that was what he really wanted? What he really desired?  
If it was his will, his dream, his... whatever, how had she been able to prevent him from doing what his heart longed for? She hadn't. She had remained silent through it all and had hidden her tears from all of them.

"Maka!", a familiar voice shouted. Probably in front of her apartment door. But Maka didn't react to it, she just shifted to the left. It might have looked like she was trying to get a better view out of the window. But she _really _was trying to hide from her friends. Trying to hide her tears from her anyway-barging-in friends. She didn't want anyone to sympathize with her. She really didn't want it. Maka hated all that people who did it anyway, calling her with her full name or giving her stupid pet names.

"Maka!" The voice was now closer. They probably had already stomped down her door and entered her apartment.  
She _hated_ her name. Yes, she really hated it now. Maka had always liked her name ever since she was little because it was different and matched her all too perfect because she was different, too. It made her think of how she _was _different from others. She had always thought she was different in a good way but she had been so painfully blind. It also made her think of what he had said to her before grabbing his suitcase and leaving her behind for... probably forever.

"_Maka..." His voice was something between shaking and dripping from sadness. His eyes seemed almost dull, like the life had been sucked from them._

"_Y-Yes?" She couldn't stop the tears forming at the brim of her eyes and swallowed deeply just to forget what was about to come._

"_I always thought you were like the rest of the people. But I was mistaken. You're... different."_

Maka felt something sting in her eyes and remembered - just in time - to breathe. She might have collapsed and that was what she really wanted to do now before they found her. She heard someone barge into her room and weakly smiled to herself. How often did that happen anyway? Didn't they know her better than that to know she wasn't in her room at night? She wasn't in there when she could avoid it. She only went there for her clothes and sometimes a second blanket.

They were close now; she could feel their presence directly in front of his bedroom door. Maka tried to press herself into the wall even harder. Without success though. She really did want to disappear now. But however, she found herself in the same situation over and over again. Her friends finding her curled up in _his _jacket, on _his _bed, against _his _wall in _his _bedroom.

But in that case, why did she even care?

Maka racked her brains. She couldn't remember but that only lasted for a second before she found what she was looking for. The reason why she had put up with all of this. She hadn't stopped him from doing whatever he wanted because she _cared_. She hadn't said anything, even when he had cracked one of his broken and faked smiles because she _loved _it. Loved him. Not as a friend, not as her partner, yeah heck, not even as her soul mate whereas the phrase got a new meaning with them both being technician and weapon and resonating souls. No. She loved him _more _than that.

Maka winced as the door flew open and crashed into the wall. She hoped they hadn't broken it. She hated repairing the door because the only time she could do it was at night. Yes, she only came here at night. Looking out of the window and wishing to gaze into his eyes instead of gazing to the saddened moon. But still her friends - that were once _their _friends - were different from the rest of the people. And Maka flinched as she had thought the same thing again. How she hated being reminded of what she had tried to ignore. Of what she had tried to push into one corner of her heart to hopefully never see it again. But she couldn't make it. It always popped out of nowhere and saddened her in an instant.

She really wished that he'd come back. She wanted him near her all the time, yet she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself for being so stupid and selfish. Maybe he had already made friends wherever it was where he was now. Maybe he had found a cute girl who was pretty and smart and interesting. Maybe he loved that girl and maybe one day they would marry. Maka wondered if he would invite her if they would indeed marry.  
Heck, she would probably be happy to go to his wedding, even though it was not _her _whom he loved enough to – figuratively - sign his life away. She'd be happy to see him, happy to see he was okay and loved and all that kinda stuff. But still it hurt. Knowing that _all that_ separated them. And she wished once again he would come back. She kicked herself mentally for being selfish again.

Maka shook her head and brushed off the tears that had formed in her eyes. She wanted him near her, yet she didn't want him to be unhappy. To be stuck here. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to. Because he was that kind of guy.  
That kind of guy that would deal with her and all her mistakes without mentioning it once. Without telling her once that it was not this what he wanted. That was what he had done all that time.

Maka wanted him close, yet far enough so he could have his will. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she thought about the fact that he might be happy where he was now. Happy with all his new friends and that cute and pretty and smart and interesting girl whom he would marry someday.  
She wouldn't be able to pull him from this happiness because he would be sad afterward. Yeah, maybe he would actually hate her and tell her to go away and leave him alone. Maybe that was what Maka hoped for. That just once someone told her how useless she was and how stupid and boring and _unattractive_ she was. If someone told her this once, she would be happy and shut up.

She felt someone sit down beside her and touch her shoulder lightly. Maka shivered from the touch but immediately relaxed as the person's warmth spread out into her own cold body. How long had she been thinking that she forgot about her friends' presence? From the corner of her eye she saw that the moon had fallen quite a bit and she realized it was going to turn into day soon.

"Maka-chan..." A soft voice interrupted her thoughts once again. It was a different voice than from before. The voice that had been shouting her name before had been strong and masculine. And maybe it belonged to Black Star but she wasn't quite sure. This voice was soft and feminine. Maka immediately knew whom this beautiful and musical voice belonged to.  
She curled up a bit more and pressed herself even harder into the wall as if wanting to penetrate it with her mere body.

"Hey, Maka-chan...", the voice said once again. This time it sounded a bit more dispraising as Maka figured. But she was not ready to face reality just yet.

"Oi, Maka!"

The voice from before, the strong and masculine one, returned. The person next to her shifted and Maka thought they had probably started a telepathic conversation. The woman turned back around and lifted her hand from Maka's shoulder to brush through Maka's messed up hair.

"Maka-chan...", the voice said and it sounded like it was begging her, "Please look at me."

Maka fought with herself before turning around slightly and looking into the person's face. A smile spread across her best friend's features.

"I already thought you might have fallen into a trance."

Again Maka wished she could just collapse. But her body didn't feel the urge to fall into unconsciousness. She felt pretty light and _almost _fit. Except for the fact she felt cold. So terribly cold that she didn't even notice she was shaking from it. Suddenly she felt a blanket being put onto her shoulders and looked up again and into those sparkling blue eyes with that intense warm stare. It reminded her so much of his eyes. Maka felt her body stiffen and tears well up in her eyes again.

Tsubaki, her best friend who always worried too much about others, stiffened too before an apologetic smile appeared on her face. Her soft voice was nothing more than a quiet mumble as she said, "Ah, sorry for breaking down your door again... We will repair it later, promise."

Maka shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Why did they put so much effort in making her feel better? She didn't deserve it. She wanted to tell them but didn't know if her voice had left her. She tried it anyway.

"N-no", she croaked and figured her voice was just as messy and upset as her hair was. "I-it's okay, r-really... Y-you shouldn't -"

"Stop worrying about _us _and start worrying about yourself for once", the soft voice interrupted and a stern look told her to do as she was told.

Maka tried looking somewhere else. Anywhere but those eyes she loved so dearly but also hated to look into because they had the same endearing depth to them as his eyes had. A quiet rumble was heard throughout the room and Maka felt a quick heat rush to her cheeks as she figured it was her stomach rumoring that loudly. Giggling filled the quiet room.

"Ah", Tsubaki breathed and giggled quietly, "Looks like someone here is very hungry. Come on, let's go." A small nudge to her shoulder and Maka let herself being lifted up from the bed.

* * *

The food was delicious and Maka saw how hungry she actually was. Although she tried to look shortspoken, her friends knew her better than that and so Tsubaki pushed her own plate towards Maka who stared at the almost full plate before staring at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-chan, you don't have to -"

"Ah, it's alright. Have as much as you want", Tsubaki said and smiled. "It's necessary for you to eat properly. And there's also more in the kitchen."

"Not if I, _the_ Black Star, the man who will surpass God, want seconds!" Black Star shouted through a mouth full of Tsubaki's food and promptly started coughing.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki whimpered before getting up and rubbing his back carefully. He coughed some more and showed a big-ass grin that went from ear to ear.

"Yo, it's alright, alright!", he shouted and Maka wondered why he always shouted when they were sitting all together and it was absolutely unnecessary. "I, Black Star, won't die from something like this!"

Maka tuned out his voice; she really didn't want to hear him talking about his oh-so-godly aura and his oh-so-amazing greatness. She took her fork back into her hand and started poking the meat lying on her plate and staring back at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at her meal and poked it some more. Surprisingly, it glared back. Maka shook her head. Dead objects couldn't glare, and she really needed to distract herself or she might end up talking with her food.

Death the Kid seemed to sense her tense body and wiped his mouth with his napkin carefully before clearing his throat to get Maka's attention. However, she didn't seem to notice him trying to get her attention. Kid glared at her spaced out face, though she didn't see it again.

"Say", he actually started to speak, so she would _have_ to listen to him. Maka looked up tiredly and stared right at him with such a spaced out and bored expression that he - for one moment - forgot what he had wanted to say.

"Did Father say anything to you about giving you a new weapon?"

Maka was abruptly awake and her eyes widened. It seemed like they were going to pop out of her face and fall onto her plate and her meat she had been poking the whole time. "H-huh?" She managed to get out, apparently being speechless.

"Oh, he hasn't talked to you yet?" Kid replied and seemed unnaturally calm for that matter. "I guess, it doesn't matter then."

Maka's eyebrows furiously furrowed and she practically glared at poor Kid for bringing up that subject that everyone knew was absolutely a no-no. "It _does _matter!" Her voice was an octave higher than usual but she didn't care anyway.

"Well", Kid started but paused to clear his throat once again. "It's like this, Maka. But please don't try to misunderstand me. It's the rules and I really can't do anything about them. It's either getting you a new weapon or you stopping being a technician."

Maka didn't have to be told twice. She knew what she would choose but pretended to think anyway. Silence stretched out among the teens as Maka stared into Kid's golden and calm eyes while her brows were pushed together in a glare.

"Then...", she started and Kid looked up again after having bent down his head to put some food into his mouth. "Then I will stop being a technician."

Black Star immediately stopped his rant and Tsubaki's eyes widened along with Kid's ones. Liz spit out the water she had been drinking just then and Patty clapped her hands because of seemingly not having understood the situation at all.

"Wh-what?" Kid blurted out and stared at her as if she'd grow another head.

"You heard me. I will stop being a technician from now on."

Just in this moment the door opened and a person came in but stopped in their movements upon hearing Maka's statement. Maka didn't bother to look up, for she knew who had just walked in. Kid however lifted his head up and stared at the girl in the door frame.  
Silence took over once again. Just to be broken by one of Kid's shocked screeches. Maka flinched at his high-pitched voice and started poking her meat again that seemed to be staring at her in confusion, too.

"C-CRONAAAA!" Kid screamed and he sounded just like out of a horror movie with his shocked expression and overly high voice.  
The shy female shrank back and hid halfway behind the still opened door. "Wh-what is it?" She asked in her quiet little voice.

"LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!" Kid shouted and didn't seem to care about neighbors and whatsoever. "I JUST CUT IT ONLY A WEEK AGO AND IT'S TOTALLY ASYMMETRICAL AGAIN!"

"What?" She hid even further behind the door, so only half of her body was visible to them. "Please stop screaming like this... I don't know how to deal with it!"

Kid took a calming breath.

When Maka bothered to look up, Crona looked like she was about to cry and Kid rushed over to her side to lay his hands on her shoulders, only to say "Don't worry. I'll gladly cut it for you again!" with his voice sounding like he was at the edge of tears too.

The rest of the group just stared at them, dumbfounded. Maka got the feeling that somehow Kid's OCD got worse and worse every day. Perhaps he _really_ should see a psychiatrist about it...

The door flew open again and Maka hadn't even noticed that it had fallen close again. Kim and Jacqueline entered who had been invited to the dinner as well. Maka thought that maybe Tsubaki tried to gather as many people for the meal as possible to distract Maka and to try to cheer her up. Though it was kinda useless, Maka couldn't help but be grateful for her attentive and caring friend.

"Sorry, we're late", Kim said to no one in particular. Maka raised her eyes from her meat that she wasn't going to eat any time soon and looked at Kim. Their eyes met and the pink-haired girl smiled at her.

"So", Kim's voice flew out to her as she strode forward and sat down next to Liz. "What's there to eat?" She eyed all the yummy dishes on the table. "Oh, Tsubaki-chan, that looks really delicious!"

"Th-Thank you", Tsubaki answered shyly, even though Maka didn't understand why. Tsubaki was a great cook and there was nothing to be shy about.

"Kid, would you finally let go of poor Crona and sit down?", Liz said with clear annoyance in her voice. Kid only glared at her once before lifting his hands from Crona's shoulder and adjusting his tie while coughing nervously. Then he sat down again, continuing his meal as if nothing ever happened. Crona slowly tiptoed out from behind the door and quietly sat down next to Maka. And Maka only shook her head. Yes, her friends were crazy but she was happy to have them around. They were always there to make her feel better and distract her from things she didn't want to think about. Especially, about that sensitive subject. And especially especially, about... Soul.

"Hello, Maka-chan..." Jackie murmured as she plopped onto the empty chair next to Maka. Maka raised her head to look at her who was adjusting her tie nervously. Suddenly she looked up and a small and sad smile hovered upon her face. "There have been rumors all around Shibusen, saying that you wouldn't return to school and that you would stop being a technician. Is it... true?"

Maka felt a wave of sadness and emptiness stab into her heart as she saw the pleading look in Jackie's eyes. Over the time, they had grown to be pretty close friends. "M-maybe..." She replied but hastily added, "We'll see."  
Jackie's features lightened up from the happy and real smile that covered the one from before. "Okay."  
Maka already felt bad enough as it was but she just couldn't stand getting all her friends worried about her. It broke her heart but she didn't want to think about this anymore. She needed distraction. Now! She searched for some good excuse and then abruptly jumped from her chair mumbling, "I'll go for a walk." before storming out of the apartment with a flushed face. She had never been quite good at lying or making up excuses.

Maka walked down the street, returned to the apartment and went down the street again because she felt she hadn't cooled down properly. Haunting through the street as people passed her by and little children played in the park across the street, she spotted a nice looking and very inviting bench and made her way to it.  
An elder lady sat there clutching her bag, feeding the pigeons and watching the children laugh and run after the ball. Maka stopped in front of the bench and fumbled one moment before sitting down and leaning her head back, so she could gaze into the sky. The sun was shining ever so brightly after those long days of rain and a nice and warm breeze kept rustling through the tree tops.  
The lady turned to face Maka and Maka quickly skipped on a fake smile. Maka liked elders. They were always nice, polite and quiet – the direct opposite of Black Star. She wondered if he would be like that too when he was old and fragile. But the next action the lady did made her actually into an enemy. By just saying that the old lady had dug her own grave.

"My, my. Sweetness, why do you look so sad on this sunny day?"

* * *

_End of Chapter 1._ Chapter 2: In which Maka decides to finally get over Soul_ is coming soon. Please stay tuned! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Maka's decision

_Hello, guys. Here is Chapter 2. I don't have really much to say this time, except that I thank all of my followers and all the silent readers of this story. Won't you perhaps leave a little review this time? To let me know what you think of it so far... Please? Pretty please?_

_Also, this story is rated M for later chapters where there's gonna be more action, wounds, flirting and cussing. This is only the beginning, so there's naturally little to no action around until things get really interesting. Which won't be in Chapter 3 yet, I guess. But definitely in Chapter 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its wonderful characters. I only own the story and the idea behind it._

* * *

**Chapter 2: In which Maka decides to finally get over Soul**

* * *

Putting on a fake smile and nodding like a stupid, Maka told the elderly lady that she was perfectly fine and everything was just perfect on this perfect day in this perfect week, month, year, park, town, country, on this perfect planet in this perfect universe.  
The elderly lady nodded and smiled again. Maka mentally sighed in relief and was about to go back gazing into the sky as the lady spoke up again, "Ah, I guess, you had an argument with your boyfriend, honey?"

_Honestly?_ Maka felt her left eye twitch for a second before she put on her fake smile again and replied, "No, no. I'm perfectly fine -" Stopping mid-sentence, she thought about it. Did she really want to repeat that stupid and long sentence again?

"I know, I know", the old lady breathed and giggled a bit, "You are perfectly fine and everything is just perfect on this perfect day in this perfect week, month, year, park, town, country, on this perfect planet in this perfect universe." The lady flashed her another big smile before she continued with her speech, "It just sounds weird and unbelievable with all that 'perfect's in your answer."

Ah, such an old and persistent hag.

"No, no. You don't understand. I am really perfec -"

"No, I think _you _don't understand, sweetheart. It is okay to argue with your boyfriend once in a while. And if you cool down, you can talk it over with him and _then _everything will be perfect." Flashing her another all knowing smile, the old and rotten and stupid and persistent old haaaaaa- lady got up, waved and went away. Oddly, it looked like she was floating on a cloud as she rounded the corner and disappeared from Maka's sight.

Maka couldn't stop her left eye from twitching as her hands were all itchy because of the fact that she really wanted to use her 'Maka Chop' again. Sighing, her muscles relaxed again and she leaned her head back and gazed into the sky. Another sigh escaped her lips and she was in perfect peace... until she heard _him._ Calling her name ever so loudly and running towards her.

She couldn't help but feel disgusted and pretended to ignore him. Whatever it was what he wanted, she would stay strong and ignore him. Screaming her name again and standing right in front of her, Maka shot him an irritated look stopping him from doing other stupid noises.  
He could get so annoying some times and she wished she could just disappear, so she wouldn't have to talk to her... _father._ Was it that word that he was called? She racked her brains and finally shook her head. No, _father _didn't actually quite fit. She would prefer the word _dumbass_.

Because that was what he was. Her stupid and so annoying father stood in front of her, flailing his arms around and being all teary and noisy. Her irritation even doubled when he stopped looking like a fool and instead looked deep into her eyes, only to ask: "What's wrong?"  
Maka groaned. Why was everyone suddenly so... so prick-eared? Even her stupid dad that mostly never cared if she was irritated or not - he would come and annoy her anyway. Couldn't they just leave her alone with all those pet names and sympathizing? Just one day? Was she asking for too much? Was this the case?

Suddenly she had the urge to fall to her knees just to look up into the sky whilst screaming, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WANNA HAVE ME? SO, COME ON! TAKE ME! FOR YOUR SAKE, I DON'T CAREEE!"

But she couldn't do that. She would embarrass herself and her father would probably be nothing but a... a nuisance. He wouldn't even try to knock some sense into her. No, he would watch and perhaps even applause thinking she liked doing that kind of stuff. Groaning again, she threw her head back to look into the sky once again. Some dark clouds had appeared of practically nothing and were now shoving themselves in front of the sun.

Maka looked back onto the ground and saw a fat drop land on the floor and leave a dark spot on the dry cement. She wanted to cry out in frustration but held herself back. What was with this screwed up day anyway? Did everyone want to annoy the hell out of her? And why did she even care?

"Listen, Maka", her father said and sat down next to her, suddenly being all father-like again, "Is it because of that piece of shit with white hair and those scary-looking red -"

"Stop that."

Spirit looked up to find his daughter glaring at him with scary and narrowed eyes. Did she always look so scary while glaring at him? He gulped. "Wh-what is it?"

"Stop talking about him... like... _that_!"

Maka stood up and brushed off invisible dust from her skirt before turning her head to him and saying, "I gotta go now. My friends are probably waiting."  
With that, she turned on her heel and rushed away. Spirit was dumbfounded and stared at her retreating figure.

But as suspected, today just wasn't Maka's lucky day. That's why she didn't even _act_ surprised when she ran into the old lady again. She just rolled her eyes and put on her fake smile again. How many smiles had she already faked this day? Her cheeks already started hurting from the pressure on her muscles. Hopefully, she could escape with a few nice words, or even better: avoid a conversation in the first place.

The elderly lady, who had been standing at a flower shop, looking at various different colored roses, looked up and spotted Maka. A smile stretched upon her withered lips. "Ah, it's you, sweetness. Are you going to visit your boyfriend now?"

Even though Maka felt her left eye twitch again, she just nodded happily, trying to look as sincere as possible. But Maka just wasn't good at lying.

The old lady furrowed her eyebrows. "You have to be honest with your boyfriend", she said in a tone as if she wanted to teach Maka a lesson in leading a relationship. Maka's smile faded, the anger starting to bubble beneath the surface. _Teaching me about relationships when her last relationship ended probably like a hundred years ago! And why can't she just leave me alone with this "boyfriend" crap?!_

Thank God, the old woman didn't notice. "Ah, your boyfriend must be a cute young fellow", the lady breathed and looked dreamily to the roses. "What I wouldn't do for a young man with fresh meat..."

Maka's face fell into a grimace as she took a step back. What was the old woman talking about? It sounded like she wanted to _eat_ a young man. _Cannibalism, much?_ Or was it just a perverted dream of an old woman? Maka didn't bother to think about it too deeply because she was already shuddering in disgust.

The old lady shook her head, finally awakening from her dream-like trance. She turned to Maka again and said, "Whatever the reason for your argument was, I'm positive that you can resolve it. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend really cares about you, honey."

That just cut the last string of Maka's patience. The anger that was bubbling inside broke out of her like an explosion. She gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "Care about me?", she repeated, seething. "That bastard _doesn't _care about me. At. All!"

The old lady looked taken aback.

Maka was so pissed and angry now that she almost felt the foam at the corner of her mouth. So absolutely angry with that old persistent hag who just wouldn't leave her alone. Angry with her father who was nothing but a nuisance to her, who couldn't even help his own daughter when she was in misery. Angry with her friends because they tried so hard to cheer her up when she didn't even deserve it, when she didn't even want it. Angry with herself for being such a bother to everyone, for being so weak, for being so useless those last few weeks, for giving up. But she was incredibly, enormously, astronomically angry with Soul who left in the first place, who really gave a shit about her, who led her to believe that their partnership had all been a pathetic lie through all those years. She had even _trusted_ him! Trusted him with her life, with her soul and with her heart, thinking he was _the one_. And here that asshole just packed his things and dropped her like a hot potato, stepping on her heart with _full_ _intention_!

"M-my", the lady breathed which brought Maka back to reality. Her glare made the woman stiffen in fear. She realized that she had just spoken all of her thoughts out loud but she didn't care. It felt good to actually let all of her feelings which she had bottled up through the last weeks out. How did that bastard even dare to drop her like that? She was _not _going to be the one who was dumped!

"Yeah, you heard right!", she shouted at the woman, even though she knew that it wasn't actually her fault at all. She just happened to be the last straw that broke the camel's back. "That _beep_ of a _beep_ best be as far away from here as _beep_ possible or else I will kick his _beep beep_ so hard that he'll forget he has a _beep_ _beep_!" With one last stomp of rage, she rushed past the old lady who looked like her heart had stopped beating.

She didn't know where she was going. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't go back to her friends in this state or she'd probably kill someone for the most innocent statement. And that would be just not fair to her friends who were trying their hardest for her sake. While running through the streets of Death City without having a clear destination in mind, Maka felt the soft first drops of the rain which had caught up with her now.

She ran and ran, for what felt like an eternity to her, while screaming and kicking and seething and boiling on the inside. When she finally came back to her senses, she was already in the little forest just behind Shibusen where they used to practice the Team Resonance. It was raining buckets by now. She stood there, in the middle of the forest, panting and dripping and freezing, and clenched and unclenched her fists.

Then she saw it. The little tree she and Soul had planted a year ago, as a symbol for their friendship. Suddenly the memory was very vivid in her mind. She could her their laughter as they crouched in the dirt and grabbed at each other with dirty fingers.

"_Stop that, Soul!", she finally whined. "You'll ruin my shirt."_

"_Don't be such a party pooper, Maka", he replied, grinning from ear to ear. He patted the earth on the spot where they had just buried a tiny seed of an apple tree._

"_Do you think it will grow?", she asked._

_Her partner and best friend looked up and grinned. "Of course, it will. And I'll tell you something. As long as this tree grows and lives", he stood up and reached down to pull her up as well, "we will be friends."_

"_But Soul, trees can live up to a thousand years", she said._

"_Yes, and that's just how long we will be friends. And even longer."_

"_Forever and ever?", she asked._

"_Yes", he replied with a smile. "We will be friends forever..."_

"_... and ever", she finished. They smiled at each other. Her hand never left his._

Maka felt a wave of sadness stab her. No, it felt more like a spear that penetrated her heart. The rain mixed with the tears on her face, as she unclenched her fists and let her arms hang loosely by her sides.

"How dare he...", she whispered, and her voice got louder and angrier. "How dare he _lie_ like that?!"

As she stood there in the rain, she figured there was only one thing which still needed to be said. Maka took a deep breath, clenched her fists and opened her mouth, putting all those hidden feelings which she had buried deep into her heart and which were now seeping out through the wound that memory had inflicted upon her into her voice as she screamed, "SOUL EATER EVANS, I _HATE_ YOUUUU!"

Panting and shaking from anger, she stood there for a few more seconds before she turned around and made her way back to her friends. She was positive that _Soul_, that liar, that deceiver, wherever he was now, had heard it. And that was enough to satisfy her revenge-seeking mind. For now.

* * *

Stomping through the door, everyone looked up to see an irritated, furious and very wet Maka, looking extremely scary with that expression on her face and those ominous sparkling eyes.  
Maka sat down in her chair to find her meat still lying on her plate and glaring daggers at her as if it was all her fault for it being forgotten there.

Tsubaki had just opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Black Star beat her to it, "Oi, Maka, you okay?"

Maka's head shot up and she blinked confusedly before looking around the room. When had she gotten here? Hadn't she been just outside two seconds ago? Oh well, whatever. She averted her eyes to Black Star who was looking at her with questioning eyes. "I'm fine", she said through gritted teeth.

Jackie, who sat right beside Maka, and Black Star shared a meaningful look before she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled when Maka looked up. Maka smiled back hesitantly which really cost her all of her strength. "Well, I just met... my father", she said, hoping no one would notice the white in the corner of her lips.  
Everyone let out an all knowing "oh" before they turned back to whatever they were doing before Maka had stomped in. Silence stretched out once again. Maka gripped her fork so hard that it almost hurt, glaring daggers at her meat which looked like it wanted to run away desperately.

It cost her all of her self-control to push the anger so far into the back of her head, so that she could think clearly for a moment. Her decision was already made. She didn't need Soul to be a good technician. She didn't need him at all. That asshole could die wherever he was for all she cared. Why couldn't she also go on with her life, just like _he_ was doing? The past weeks she had been nothing but a bother to her friends, sitting around uselessly with nothing to do. But those times were gone now. The old Maka was back and her new goal was to kick some ass. Who said that she couldn't just find a new weapon and go on being a technician? Getting over Soul was her new purpose for life – for now. What she would do after that, she didn't quite know yet. But she still had enough time to think about it later.

Taking in a deep breath, she put the fork aside and lifted her head.

"I want to get a new weapon."

All of her friends looked up at her, shocked by her statement, their eyes as big as saucers. Other then that, nothing happened. For a second, Maka wasn't sure if she had actually said that sentence out loud because nobody said anything. But then the dam broke.

"WHAT?!", they all exclaimed in unison.

Maka's face didn't show any kind of emotion as she looked every single one of them in the eyes, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jackie and Crona, before repeating what she just said, "I said I want to get a new weapon."

"B-but, Maka-chan", Tsubaki started but was interrupted by Kid whose eyebrows were furrowed into a skeptical look.

"How come you changed your mind?", he asked in a calm tone.

"Am I not allowed to change my mind?", Maka replied just as calmly.

"That's not what I meant." Kid tried to look past her facade. "Why do you want to get a new weapon all of a sudden when you already refused to go on as a technician?"

Maka bared her teeth, a frightening grin spreading across her lips. "Because Maka Albarn never gives up."

"B-but what about S-Soul-kun?", Tsubaki whispered quietly, not daring to say the name any louder.

Maka's eyes fixated on Tsubaki. "You mean that little scumbag of traitor? Well, I don't care what happens to him. He could die wherever he is now, for all I care."

Tsubaki gasped in shock as everyone else looked at Maka as if she'd grow another head any second. "M-Maka-chan...", Tsubaki started again, wondering what the hell had happened to her best friend all of a sudden. She was glad that the old, determined Maka was back but... _this!_ This was just too much!

Maka who had enough of the conversation stood from the table. "If you'd please excuse me now, I have to go see Shinigami-sama."

"B-but, Maka!", Liz protested, also jumping up from her chair.

"No, Liz", Maka said after taking a calming breath. The anger she had been feeling dissipated into thin air. All that was left now was determination. "There are no more 'but's. I have made my decision. Please accept it." With that, she went for the door. "See you later", she said without turning around, leaving her perplexed friends behind.

* * *

Maka didn't even bother to go home and dress into clean and dry clothes. She went to see Shinigami-sama just as she was now - wet, freezing and determined. She ascended the stairs to the entrance of Shibusen with pride. Yes, she was proud that she had finally managed to break out of her cocoon which had imprisoned her for far too long. Proud that the old Maka was back. Proud that she could face the future on her own.

Of course, she hadn't given up on her biggest dream. Her dream to forge a Death Scythe which would be even greater and more powerful than her father. All she needed to achieve this goal was to find a new weapon. It couldn't be that hard, she thought. She was pretty good at adjusting the wavelength of her soul to a variety of people now, so it would be easy to do that to her new partner. What worried her a little though was the fact that she had been a scythe master all her life and had never fought with any other weapon before. But this couldn't be that hard also, she assured herself. Yes, a little bit of training was all that she needed and then it would work out somehow. It had always worked out for her somehow.

_But that was when you still had Soul as your partner_, a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. _And no matter how much of a liar Soul is, he _is_ still a pretty neat weapon. Will you be able to find a weapon as good as him?_

"Nonsense!", Maka said to herself. "Soul wasn't _that_ good of a weapon anyway. He was always complaining and being a pain in the ass. There are plenty of better weapons out there."

The tiny voice in her mind didn't reply. Maka was glad for this.

She entered Shibusen and made her way directly to the Death Room. Being here on a Saturday had its advantages because Maka noticed how relieved she was being alone in the hallways. Not only because of her inappropriate appearance but also because she feared she might have started some rumors otherwise. She didn't want people to rumor about her. Her reputation in school was already as bad as it was after disappearing from the lessons all of a sudden and not showing her face to anyone beside her friends.

Finally she arrived at the big iron door to the Death Room. She took one last breath before she knocked. The door opened almost immediately. Maka clenched her fists and strode forward. Somehow the guillotines felt dangerous all of a sudden, and she quickened her pace. When she arrived at Shinigami's mirror, he was already there.

"Hello, Maka-chan", he said in his comical voice. "Nice to see you. I have already expected you."

"Hello, Shinigami-sama", she replied. "Nice to see you, too."

Shinigami turned away from her to look into the blank mirror and Maka could see the reflection of his mask in it. "Am I right to assume that you finally made a decision as to how you want to proceed?"

"Yes", Maka answered. "I want to get a new weapon."

Upon hearing this, Shinigami turned around abruptly, as if he hadn't expected her to say something like that. "Are you sure?"

Maka only nodded, the determination visible in her forest green eyes.

Shinigami sighed and rolled his eyes under his mask. He wasn't very happy with her decision. Not that he didn't want her to continue being a technician but he didn't like the idea of his strongest weapon and meister pair to break up like this. "As you wish", he said nonetheless. "I will arrange a few parties then, so you can meet new potential weapons."

Maka bowed in deep gratitude. "Thank you, Shinigami-sama. Thank you."

"Very well, Maka-chan", he said. "Come see me again as soon as you have found yourself a new weapon."

"Understood." Maka turned to walk away, waving goodbye over her shoulder. "Bye, bye, Shinigami-sama."

"Bye, bye, Maka-chan!", he waved back. As soon as Maka had left the Death Room, Shinigami turned back to his mirror. It showed a lot of different places all around the world. Some sort of detector was blinking in the upper right corner. Shinigami interlaced his big white fingers, stretching them in front of him. "Now, where might Soul-kun have gone?"

* * *

As soon as Maka arrived in her apartment, she slipped out of her wet clothes and into the shower cubicle. The hot water felt wonderful on her cold skin. She had done it! She had finally made the first step! Her dream of forging a powerful Death Scythe was a step closer now. She should be happy about it. But why was she shaking so terribly?

Was it the cold weather? Or was it perhaps... something entirely different?

_Now you're not so sure about yourself anymore, right?_, the voice in the back of her mind said and Maka heard the mockery in it. She gritted her teeth and gripped her arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white and the skin burned beneath her fingers. She didn't stop until the shaking ceased. No, she thought to herself. She was alright. It was just the cold weather getting to her, that's all.

The voice in her mind snorted. _Gee, you're really bad at lying, aren't you?_

"Shut up!", she snarled, and suddenly realized how stupid she must have looked. Speaking to an imaginary voice in her mind! Was she going insane? Shaking her head, she thought that the weather and the lack of sleep were really getting to her now.

After finishing her shower, she dressed into her warm pajamas and combed her hair before putting it up into one single ponytail. Then she rolled up her sleeves and went into Soul's room to gather all his stuff into two boxes. He hadn't left that much anyway. For a second, she thought about throwing all his stuff out of the window but then she stopped herself. What if he returned and demanded his things back?

"But he won't return", she said to no one in particular. Still, she couldn't bring herself to throw them away now. That's why she left them where they were, in the middle of his old room. She took the key from his old desk and took one last glance at the now empty bed and walls. Then she went out and locked the door behind her, banning all his stuff and all her memories of him in the room. She hid the key in her little treasure box. No one would find it there. And it was far enough out of her reach that she wouldn't have the idea of opening the door ever again.

After this was done, Maka went to bed. Blair who had been out all day was already rolled into a tight ball on Maka's blankets. The blonde girl smiled a little before slipping under the sheets. She wanted her eyes to close but somehow they wouldn't obey. That was when she noticed that it was the first time sleeping in her own bed again after quite some time. _Don't be so stupid_,_ Maka. Just go to sleep already!_

And finally after a few hours she was able to drift into a light sleep. This night, she dreamed very vividly.

* * *

She found herself in the entrance hall of Shibusen. Looking around, she noticed the circle of people around her. Wherever she looked, there were people standing around her, so closely together there was no gap left in-between them. No way to escape. She was trapped in the middle of them.

Then she heard them whispering.

"Isn't that her?"

"Yes, the one who was dumped by her own weapon."

"How pathetic. I heard she's searching for a new one."

"Hahaha, who in their right mind would want to be _her _weapon?"

And their laughter grew louder and louder. Maka clamped her hands over her ears to tune out their voices but they were so loud now that it made no difference.

"And what's that she's wearing?"

"What a fancy dress! What does she think, wearing something like that to school?"

"Why does she think so highly of herself, even when she's the one being looked down upon?"

Maka gritted her teeth and looked at her appearance. A gasp of shock left her slightly parted lips. Why?! Why was she wearing _this_? She tried to rip the black dress off of her body but somehow it always snapped back into its form, as if it had been glued to her skin. She didn't want to wear this! She didn't want people to see her like this!

And that's when she noticed that the people around her were gone. She was alone in complete darkness. Her heartbeat quickened. Sweat broke out on her forehead. Her hands were wet and she tried to wipe them on the dress.

"If I stay here and be quiet, maybe then it will stop", she whispered to herself, bending down to sit on the ground. She made herself as small as possible while she rested her head on her knees. "This is not real. This not real. This is not -"

A loud sound somewhere behind her made her jump up in fear. She turned around but as suspected she didn't see anything but blackness. She stood still for a few seconds. Another loud sound made her turn around abruptly, and she ran from it. Ran as fast as she could. She stopped when she saw a door in front of her. She burst through it, relieved to finally leave the darkness behind her. Looking up, she found herself in a small room. Big red curtains covered all of the walls and the floor was checkered in red and black. Somehow it was familiar but Maka couldn't remember where she had seen it before.

A light in front of her flickered on, and Maka gasped upon seeing the grand and beautiful black instrument only a few meters away from her. A piano... She went up to it, touching the smooth glassy surface. She opened the lid and fingered some of the keys, stopping at a very special one. She pressed it down and the atmosphere was cut by the soft rumble of tone. A small smile found its way onto her lips.

"How pathetic", a voice suddenly said, making Maka jump in fear. Where did that come from? She looked around the room but no one was to be seen.

"Can't do anything without me, huh?" The voice laughed, a soft deep laughter. "You were always a sentimental one."

"Who... Who is there?", Maka dared to ask, even though it didn't sound as strong as she had intended it to.

There was no answer. Maka sighed in relief. Just as her heartbeat returned to its normal speed, she noticed the shadow on the glassy surface of the piano. Someone was behind her! Her heart skipped a beat before pumping faster than ever before, her hands were sweaty again and she was frozen in place. She didn't dare to turn around but she knew someone was there. She felt their breath on the back of her neck.

"Are you afraid, Maka?", the voice from before whispered into her ear.

Maka was unable to answer. She felt like her heart would jump right out of her chest any second. Her mind was blank. Her soul was trembling in fear. She was clutching the fabric of her dress so tightly that it was a wonder it didn't rip.

"I always thought you were like the rest of the people", the voice breathed. "But I was mistaken. You're... _different_."

Those words! She had heard them before! Those were the exact same words... The exact same words Soul had spoken to her before he grabbed his things and left her.

"Soul...", Maka whispered brokenly.

A hand grabbed her shoulder harshly and made her forcefully turn around. She expected to see her former partner in front of her but what she saw was the Little Demon's head on top of Soul's body. It opened its mouth and blood flowed out of it. Maka jumped back in shock. So much blood was flowing out of it that the room was beginning to fill with it. She was already swimming in it, and it was still rising! Soon her head was pressed to the ceiling of the room and she closed her eyes, wishing for someone to save her before she drowned in the blood. Her head went underwater. And soon the only thing Maka knew was struggling and kicking for air desperately.

Right before she lost her consciousness, she heard Soul's voice from somewhere above her. "Maka", he said. "**It's over now**_._"

Then Maka's eyes closed and she thought that she was dying...

* * *

Maka awoke with a scream, bolting into an upright position. Blair jumped from the bed in fear and hid somewhere beneath it. Panting, the blonde girl tightened her grip on her blanket to calm herself. She almost waited for the footsteps of her partner who always came running every time she had a nightmare. Then she remembered.

"There's no one there", she whispered, and tears stole her vision. "I'm all _alone_ now."

She slammed her head back into her pillows and hid beneath her blanket, curling up into a tight ball. Sobbing quietly, she didn't notice how Blair came out from under the bed and jumped back onto it, lying down next to Maka and whispering, "But you're not alone, Maka-chan, Blair is still here with you..."

This night, Maka didn't get very much sleep.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2. _Chapter 3: In which the not-so-easy task of finding a new weapon begins _is coming soon. Please stay tuned! :)_


	3. Final Author's Note

_**UPDATE APRIL 5, 2013: PLEASE TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THAT I AM LEAVING THIS SITE!**_

_Dear Readers,_

_my life has been rather complicated lately, as I have started a job to save some money before I (hopefully) start studying this fall. The job is taking up most of the day, so that I hardly have time to write anything at all. Also because of this, my own stories are coming along very slowly and poorly, even though I've got tons to do. I still haven't finished the story that started as a birthday present for a dear friend of mine. Other than that I have like a million different ideas for stories (or possibly even books) that still need a concept and/ or layout. There is this story that I have been wanting to start writing 4 or 5 years ago, and guess what? I still haven't started it. I have been changing the concept and character designs over the past few years. And now I think it is finally time for this baby of mine to be born, don't you think?_

_Therefore I have decided that I will quit writing fanfiction for good. I just don't have the inspiration and time for it anymore. This is why I will empty this account and leave it be. I'm really sorry because I know there are a few people who are sincerely interested in my stories. I don't think I will ever return but, hey, everything's possible, right? :D_

_Still, it's been a great time! Thank you my dear Readers for all your support, reviews and follows! I thank you so much!_

_Take care, guys :)_

_Sincerely yours, Tina_

_PS: If enough of you want my stories to stay, I will leave them on here but simply put a note in the description that they will never, ever be continued and are finished in the way they are right now. Just leave a review on this "chapter" and tell me if you would like them to stay. Thank you :)_


	4. Final Author's Note Take Two

**Update April 22, 2013: Not leaving but going on hiatus!**

_Dear Readers,_

_first of all I have to thank you for all your sweet and heartwarming comments. Some of them must have been some of the sweetest words I have heard or read in quite a long while. Thank you so much for your understanding and your kindness! It really means the world to me :)_

_After this, I've done a lot of thinking and I've come to the conclusion that you guys are right. I can't just abandon you and take all my stories with me, knowing how they mean so much to you. What kind of a bad person would I be doing that? So I've decided against it. I'll leave the stories right where they are and I won't mark them as unfinished. Because I figured that I can't tell what might happen in the future. Maybe I will regain interest in writing fanfiction, maybe I'll go back to the same fandom or maybe I will find another one. In either case, any of this could happen and I found that I indeed wanted to at least have the possibility to come back here and start writing for you again. This is why I also decided to leave this account be. I'll simply put a note on my front page to let everyone know that I'm on a break for an unknown amount of time._

_All in all, I really appreciate your thoughts and the fact that you care about me. It makes me happy to know that there are people out there who like my stories. Thank you, once again :) Having said this, I can only hope that you guys will still be there when I return one day. Because I'd be more than just happy to be able to write for you :)_

_Take care, you guys. Live your lives and be happy. I wish you the best of luck! :)_

_Until we meet again,_

_Tina_


End file.
